


捡错人

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 他们坐在没有菜单的小店里，每一桌都有人大着嗓门聊天打屁，空气里弥漫的味道跟浪漫丝毫扯不上干系。头顶的白炽灯像是很久没有清理过，附着一层薄薄的油污，打出的灯光诡异地泛着灰黄调，落在文俊辉深刻的五官上，连拓在脸颊上的阴影都带了几分悒郁，可那双眼睛却黑亮异常，明镜一般倒映着李知勋的身影。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 碰瓷

1、碰瓷

文俊辉蹲在弄堂口边上打电话，头上的血还在往下流，沿着他疏于打理的发尾滑进黑衬衫的领口，黏糊糊地湿了一片。

“……那人冲太快我没注意，被他用啤酒瓶开了个瓢。”他伸出一只脚在马路牙子蹭来蹭去，漫不经心地跟崔胜澈汇报。“皮外伤，没什么大碍。”

电话那头长舒了一口气，“这样吧，你也先别回家了，你那地址估计暴露了，我担心他们上你家门口蹲你。身上有钱没？”

文俊辉掏了掏裤兜，瞪着手心里一堆硬币，“钱倒是有，就是……”

“你这样，你先找个宾馆先住着，我跟净汉那边说一下，过两天你去他那个组报到。”

文俊辉一愣，“不是，哥，你先听我说……”

“你先别激动。”崔胜澈口气忽然温柔下来，“我知道你不想去，但是现在你这边已经暴露了，继续跟这个案子我怕会有危险。”

“你去净汉那个组，让他给你安排个职位，他那边没有这么深入，也相对安全。”

“医院也先别着急去，我怕他们有人守在那里。今晚就找个好点的酒店，好好洗洗，包扎好伤口，好吗？”

文俊辉眼前又浮现崔胜澈平时唠叨他们时皱成婆子似的一张脸。他张了张嘴，什么也没能说出来。

挂了电话后，文俊辉数了数手心里的硬币，正好17块4毛。这点钱去网吧通宵也不太够，自己还没有身份证。他就地伸了个懒腰，刚要站起来，就听到自行车铃声从很近的地方呼啸而过。

砰。

李知勋瞪着地上躺着的人，忍不住踹了李硕珉一脚，“都让你别踩那么快！”

李硕珉扶着自行车差点没让他哥一脚给蹬趴下，委屈巴巴地辩解，“天这么黑我怎么知道弄堂口这蹲着个人，再说知勋哥你也不应该举着吉他啊……”

见李知勋脸一冷，李硕珉马上指着地上的受害者改口道：“千不该万不该都是这人突然起身，车拐弯还打灯呢！”

李知勋蹲下身，借着远处路灯微弱的光看地上那人：英挺的眉，刀砍的鼻，即便深浓的夜色笼了大半张脸，也能清晰分辨硬气俊朗的五官。他伸出手戳了戳那人瘦削的侧脸，刚想问你没事吧，就听一旁李硕珉开始鬼喊鬼叫起来。

“哥！哥！你吉他！”李硕珉扯着他的T恤抖得筛糠一般，“你吉他上有血！”

李知勋一愣，这不能吧？就是个木吉他，自己及时收了力，撞得也不太重，这还能把人头打破了？他将信将疑伸手一摸，可不，吉他上浅浅一层滑润黏了他一手。

李硕珉嘴唇翕动着，眼神都散了：“哥，他还、还有气吗？别是打死了……”

李知勋只觉得眉心隐隐作痛。今天争取了很久的广告曲订单终于拿下了，酒吧驻唱的合同也顺利续签了。他跟李硕珉一起开开心心到大排档点了两扎啤酒搓了一顿，回家的时候大马路上也没几个人，李硕珉兴致一来，自行车登得飞快。他坐在后座也跟飘了似的，想着模仿一把曾经电影里看到过的摇滚歌手，举起吉他在夜深人静的街头尖叫一把，谁知就能这么不凑巧，一下把人脑袋给砸了。

李知勋把手指伸到那人鼻子下面。呼吸还挺平稳，看来就是昏了。他直起身。“先把人送医院吧，要赔钱赔礼也等人醒过来再说。”他忍不住捏了捏兜里的信封。广告曲的订金在自己手里还没摸热乎呢就要交出去了。再算上医院里一通检查费、医药费、滋补用品的支出，还有赔偿，今年想要换个新编曲器的愿望也要彻底落空了。

“啊——”

不知哪户人家传出了婴儿的啼哭，有人骂骂咧咧推开窗户：“嚷什么嚷？！知道你妈的现在几点了吗？！”

李知勋赶紧一手捂住噪音源头，咬着牙瞪了怀里被他用胳膊肘卡着的李硕珉一眼。李硕珉被他捂得直翻白眼，只能手指着地上呜呜咽咽。

原来躺着那人已经睁开眼睛，正盯着自己看呢。

李知勋惊得手一松，就听李硕珉哆哆嗦嗦地在他手心里吐着气：“哥哥哥诈诈诈诈尸尸……”

那人坐了起来，脸上带着不易察觉的笑。

李知勋不去管同伴发白的脸，蹲下身问那人：“兄弟没事吧？”

那人抹了抹额角，看着手上的血迹皱了皱眉：“砸出血了？”

李知勋难堪地笑笑，“光线太暗我没注意，能起来吗？我送你去医院。”

那人没吱声，倒是匍匐着在地上找了一阵，摸到刚才飞出去的翻盖手机打开，一边捣鼓一边问：“有充电器吗？”

“啊？”

“充电器。有吗？我手机没电了。”

李知勋看着那修长的手指夹着手机摇了摇，居然顺着那人话头愣愣回答：“身上没有，家里有。”

“那就去你家吧。”那人漂亮的眼睛冲李知勋微微一眯，笑得他心里咯噔一下。

“是这样，我不用你赔偿我医药费。”文俊辉接过李知勋递给他的毛巾，一边擦拭领口的血迹一边环视李知勋的蜗居。房间不大，角落里摆了台电脑就占了四分之一，一床一柜一沙发一茶几，门后一台小冰箱，收拾得还挺整洁。

“我家里出了一点事暂时不能回去，你家借我住两天，我睡沙发就行。等找到落脚的地方我就走。”

李知勋没想到本来借个充电器的事情一下子就发展成了同居借住的商议。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，面露难色：“这……这不太合适吧？再说这里也是我平时的工作室，我晚上编曲可能会吵到你。”

文俊辉大喇喇一挥手，“我上夜班，凌晨才回。”

“可是……”李知勋一脸尴尬，大脑飞速运转搜索着推脱理由。他本就害生，现在要他接纳一个来历不明的陌生人合居，光是想想就浑身不适。可话刚开头，就见文俊辉捂着额一个摇晃险些跌倒。

“你怎么了？”李知勋忙扶着他坐下。

“有些晕。”文俊辉靠在沙发上，大眼睛无神地望着天花板。“可能是被你那吉他撞出脑震荡……”

“那我现在就送你去医院……”

“那倒不急。”文俊辉赶紧摁住李知勋搀扶他的手，“只是怀疑，一到医院去，他们肯定X光、CT、MRI各种检查都来一轮，光检查费可能就大几千。”他嘴角扯出一丝虚弱的微笑。“其实头晕也不严重，没准儿歇两天就好了，我看你也不宽裕……”

李知勋凝重的脸上飞速闪过一丝感动。这哥，都这时候了还设身处地为他着想……

“你看我现在头晕也没地方去，”文俊辉虚弱地扶着额头。“就先收留我两天，行吗？”


	2. 房客

2、房客

李硕珉循例来李知勋的公寓兼工作室练习编曲时被一个诡异的场面震慑住了：不砸不相识的俊俏小哥此刻正坐在李知勋杂乱的床上对着手机画眼影。

文俊辉捏着眼影棒，在小盘子里挑起一些，将开了摄像镜头的手机当镜子，再小心翼翼地顺着中间往眼尾抹过去，抹完一边又冲着镜头眨巴眼，作目送秋波状。

李硕珉很难说自己现在什么感觉：明明是个个头比自己还高的男人，五官也足够深邃硬气，可做起这种娘兮兮的事情却毫不违和，甚至在看见那双堪称明艳的眼睛时心头还浮起小小悸动。

“哥，这是……”他刚想跟坐在电脑前操作编曲软件的李知勋打听，话刚说个开头就被对方的一脸冰冷的铁青封在了嘴里。

“知勋呐。”文俊辉转身去翻化妆包。

李硕珉看着他哥惯常耷拉的眼皮猛地一跳，却没应声。

“知勋呐。”文俊辉拔出眼线笔，又喊。

李知勋冷着脸取下耳机。“什么事？”

“你能过来帮我画一下眼线吗？”文俊辉转过几乎完妆的脸。“我的手容易抖。”

李知勋皱了皱眉，没动弹。

李硕珉看了眼他哥，又看了眼文俊辉递着眼线笔的手。“要不我……”他刚要起身去接，李知勋就先他一步过去了。

李知勋细白的手指捏着眼线笔，一脸不耐烦地盯着自己脚尖。“你们上个班怎么这么麻烦？”

“我们组长要求高，妆容必须全套。”文俊辉扯着李知勋的袖子让他坐到自己身边，凑近他眯起眼睛。“你就顺着我眼睫毛的根部描一遍就好，小心别弄花了我的眼影。”

李知勋看着凑到自己眼前的鼻尖，喉结无声地滚动了一下，刚要拿着笔凑近，那双极具妩媚的眼睛又睁开了，带着笑意眨了眨。

下一秒，他怔忪的手腕被人握住，轻轻搁在上了薄薄一层粉底的脸颊上。

“你要是也手抖，就这样。”

李知勋盯着那双眼睛，瞳孔里不着痕迹的一抖，颧骨耳尖都躁热起来。“你不闭眼我画不了。”

文俊辉便乖乖地闭上双眼，饱满的唇角还盈着一丝微笑。

腕骨上传来的温热像一条看不见的虫，从那一小块轻薄的皮肤钻进李知勋的血液里，缠绵地拱动着。酥麻的黏液散布四肢百骸，连心尖都不可避免地微微发痒。

就当是画五线谱。李知勋的无名指小指狠狠卡进掌心里，轻微的疼痛让他稳住微颤的手。他屏住呼吸，精细的笔尖探进浓密的森林深处，顺着那道优美蜿蜒的弧线一点点落下墨色的痕迹。

他凑的很近，温软的呼吸打在文俊辉挺直的鼻梁上。那双漂亮的眸子阖着，闪着橘色珠光的眼帘轻微抖动，仿佛黄昏时分平静海面下涌动着暗流。

捻着李知勋衣角的修长手指动了动，像在摩挲旧T恤上经年累月洗出的绒毛。

李硕珉看着李知勋画个眼妆画出一股拆炸弹的架势，作死的本性又上来了，忍不住打趣道：“知勋哥，我看你比人家俊哥还紧张呢。”

李知勋捏了捏手腕，一个眼刀不咸不淡地飞向自家小弟。

“是怕我突然睁眼捅进我眼睛里吧。”文俊辉对着镜子左看右看，颇满意地给人解围，又不忘叮嘱道：“饭我已经做好了，在电饭煲里温着。我大概要3点才收工，记得给我留个门就好。”

“俊哥，能问你个问题吗？”李硕珉支支吾吾地开口。

文俊辉刚把一件缀着蕾丝的白纱衬衫塞进挎包，正艰苦地跟拉链作斗争，闻言便看向他。

“你，不，您，额，您哪里高就？”李硕珉垂着头，抬起躲躲闪闪的眼睛。“您要是介意，就，就当我没问。”

“哦，不介意不介意。“文俊辉在脚边的编织袋里翻出一张小卡片，笑嘻嘻地递过来。“有兴趣的话可以来玩哦。”

李硕珉接过来，只见卡片浅蓝色底色上印着粉色几个英文字：SVT No.4 Jun，后面跳脱地跟着一个卖萌的红心。背面是粉里透金的咔叽材质，骚中带紫地印着一个酒吧名字和地址，右下角四个小字金光闪闪：只限男客。

李硕珉看着文俊辉把填得鼓鼓涨涨的挎包往肩上一甩，花蝴蝶似的出了门，纠结地问：“知勋哥，你知道他是……”

他转过头，刚想伸手做个鸭子的手势，就一眼瞅到李知勋的脸色，顿时脑中嗡地一下响起警钟，可反射弧还是没能追上自己的嘴：“就是，你光顾过……不是，我是问，他知道你是……”他的声音越来越弱，最终消匿在李知勋狠戾的逼视里。

李知勋揭开电饭锅盖，被热腾腾的香气熏了一脸：绵密的白饭中夹杂着香菇和香肠，饭面上搁着一只油汪汪的腊鸭腿和煎得焦黄的荷包蛋，高汤灼熟的娃娃菜伴着盛到碗里的浅黄饭焦，泛着油润的光。

“呀这……”

李知勋斜睨了一眼盯着锅张着嘴的李硕珉，后者马上吸溜了一下口水，皱着眉指着锅义正词严：“饭做少了。”

“知道就好。”李知勋端着碗自顾自吃起来。“所以没你的份。”

李硕珉把抱枕窝进怀里，乖乖看吃播：“哥，你就这么让这人住这？”

“嗯。”李知勋口里满满当当，眼睛没看他。

“啧，就这么让一个来路不明的人住进来……”李硕珉皱着眉推心置腹。“有点不太安全吧？”

“有道理。”李知勋点点头。“那我让他今天收拾收拾上你家去。”

“不不不不不……”李硕珉头摇成拨浪鼓，“我觉得你这挺安全的，你看你这也没啥让人好惦记的……”

李知勋拿眼睛睨他，但没反驳：他一个小破编曲，酒吧驻唱的酬劳基本月光，全副身家最贵就是那台电脑和那把吉他，要搬还嫌费事。

“你这怎么连电饭煲都没有?”文俊辉似乎特别喜欢李知勋那个连转身都嫌窄的小厨房，这里看看那里敲敲。

“我一般都吃外卖。”李知勋盯着谱子头也不抬。甲方爸爸给的时间很紧，他得赶紧把广告曲的基调定下来。“或者吃泡面。”

“泡面？”文俊辉打开橱柜。“锅呢？”

“就在炉子上啊。”李知勋努着嘴，成功地把铅笔夹在鼻子下面。“那个水壶就是。”

“……”文俊辉无语地打开壶盖，嫌弃地往里面看了眼。“你用这玩意煮面？烧水也用这个吗？”

“你要喝水的话，冰箱里有可乐。”李知勋戴上耳机，终结了两人之间的对话。

他一个人随意惯了，没觉得这种不着心的生活方式有多大问题。反正文俊辉也待不久，犯不着特意为他购置什么。

显然这样想的只有他一个。

第二天李知勋盯着灶台上出现的电饭锅有点愣。

“刚好隔壁阿姨家换了新的，要把旧的扔了。我看还能用，就问她能不能给我。”文俊辉一边解释，一边往冰箱里塞瓶装纯净水。他看李知勋复杂的眼光盯过来，便笑着扔给他一瓶水。“刚好超市这个水特价了，我就多买了些。”

随着“刚好”越来越多，空荡荡的冰箱渐渐满了起来：打折的鸡蛋、超市特价清理的青菜、街头那家卤水店的叉烧……李知勋有时打开冰箱拿可乐都会有些走神：这也太有烟火气了，简直让他产生误入他人领地的错觉。

他觉得自己像一块被掷入水中的海绵，被一种名为文俊辉的液体渗透、浸湿，连心都湿漉漉地发沉。

“知勋呐。”文俊辉翻着手里的购物小册子。“我想买个汤煲，你来看看喜欢哪个。”

五线谱上白皙的手指蜷成拳头，复又松开。李知勋转身挑眉看他：“我是都行啊，你买个小的吧，不然走的时候不好拿。”

翻着购物活页的手倏然僵住了，文俊辉抬起头笑了笑：“你说的对，那就先不买了。”

李知勋以为文俊辉生气了，可人家显然没把这事放在心上，每天的三餐还是会多做一份，甚至在知道他要熬夜作曲时会往电饭锅里挫上一杯牛奶，再欲盖弥彰地发个短信提醒。

“我在电饭煲热了牛奶，但走太急忘了喝。你晚上要是饿就喝了吧，别浪费。”

手机屏幕闪着蓝幽幽的光，温热的玻璃杯握在手里有些抖。

心意这东西，盛得太满，坠手；温得过热，烫人。

李知勋陷入沉思里，根本没品出煲仔饭是什么味道。


	3. 误会

03 误会

“俊哥，你就打算一直在这里住下去？”金珉奎打量着文俊辉落脚的公寓，视线落到床上堆成小山的衣服上，眉头一皱。

“我是觉得挺好的，不过净汉哥坚持帮我联系住处，估计很快就……”文俊辉把辣酱放进冰箱里，一转身就看见金珉奎坐在床边，正利落地帮他整理衣服。“……洁癖又犯了啊？”

“什么洁癖？你这衣服都皱成抹布了。”金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔，手上却一刻不停。“净汉哥看你穿这个也不说你砸他生意？”

文俊辉笑着递给他一瓶可乐。“你还真把他当成老鸨了？”

“要不是胜澈哥拦着，我肯定要去翻他牌子！”金珉奎瞪着眼睛认真地说，又一脸坏笑地手往文俊辉脸上伸过去。“要不我去翻你牌子也行。”

文俊辉头一偏躲过去，指着他警告道：“如果不是看你专门给我送辣酱的份上，我就……”

两个人正嘻嘻哈哈地打闹着，门外传来钥匙插入锁孔的声音。

李知勋一打开门看见这么一副景象：

文俊辉背对着床，右手揪着衣领，冷静而克制地说：“金先生，谢谢你送我回来，但是我们之间不可能发展超出服务以外的关系，希望你理解。”

坐在床上那位陌生男子像是受到极大的冲击，有些慌张地瞥了刚进门的李知勋一眼，站起身结结巴巴地解释：“可是……我……”

“我都知道的！”文俊辉转过身打断对方的话，望着对方的眼神有些悲悯。“不是你的错，是我不好，对不起。”

李知勋在陌生男子垂头丧气经过他身边时快速打量了一下对方：这身高，这颜值……

心头蹭地就蹿起一股无名火。

他反手甩上门，也没看文俊辉，径直走到电脑前拉开椅子坐下。

“知勋……”

“虽然这样说有点过分，”李知勋拿起耳机，看着显示屏上倒映的模糊影子，声音像喝了太多凉水，冰冷又暗哑。“客人什么的，还是不要带到家里来吧。”

他大概是很久没有这么生气，甚至话出口时都没反应过来。

文俊辉眨眨眼睛，嘴角轻轻勾起来。

“好。”

耳朵里充溢着Uptown Funk的旋律，李知勋的太阳穴都跟着那强烈的节奏一跳一跳，扯出满头尖锐的疼。

他好像还是第一次因为作品被甲方爸爸打回来修改而变得这么烦躁。

“我希望这首歌呢……”甲方负责洽谈的中年大叔掏出手帕抹了抹锃光瓦亮的额头，话刚说了一半就想起什么似的，冲厨房里中气十足地吼了一句：“捞汤么摇哒霍摇肖霍（螺汤不要大火要小火）。”

“小李啊，你看，你的这个呆毛（demo）我听过了，主要有以下几点修改意见啊。”

李知勋认真地拿笔往小本子上记。

“第一，我希望这首歌能展现我们连锁品牌的形象。这第二呢，要展现我们产品的特点……”

“罗老板，不好意思我打断一下。”李知勋停下笔。“我不是太理解您的要求，或许您能具体跟我说一下您想要的是怎么样的感觉吗？”

被打断的中年大叔面色稍稍不悦：“这不是很明显吗？你看，首先要表现出我们连锁企业的雄心壮志，我们已经垄断了这个小区，正准备向下一个小区发起冲击……”

李知勋的笔颤颤巍巍地在本子上写：雄心……

“……准备开设我们第二家连锁门店，啊。”

合着这才开了第一家，就敢叫连锁企业……

“第二呢，我希望这首歌能展现我们产品的特点，对吧？小李，你说我们主营什么产品？”

李知勋抬起头，面无表情地回答：“螺蛳粉。”

“对！螺蛳粉！”中年大叔忽地激动起来，唾沫星子都喷到李知勋本子上。“螺蛳粉是什么？是中华民族的豚骨拉面！我们螺家的螺蛳粉，都用的田螺加猪大骨熬高汤，保证浓郁鲜美！我们的酸笋更是祖传秘制，尝过的人没有一个不说酸！爽！对吧小李？”

李知勋下意识屏住呼吸，闷闷地点头。

“然后这个第三呢……”

李知勋烦躁地扯下耳机，随手往桌面一扔：你妈的一个螺蛳粉店广告歌还要讲故事！还得是个具有螺蛳粉内涵的励志故事！什么内涵？卤蛋还是花生？！

他现在真切地对接了这个订单感到后悔，可是现在毁约他得赔双倍。李知勋翻出抽屉里那本存折，瞥了眼上面可怜的数字又扔了回去，然后双手掩面，发出了一声长长的叹息。

“知勋呐。”T恤衣摆被轻轻扯了扯。

李知勋松开手，循着扯动的方向望过去：文俊辉蹲在地上，一手抱着膝盖，一手扯着他的衣角，歪着头看他：“有什么烦心的事吗？”

他像是刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的刘海被拨了上去，露出方正的额角和灵动的大眼睛，长且浓密的睫毛慵懒地扑闪着，像一只媚不自知的猫咪。

李知勋有些不自在地收回视线：“没……没什么。”

“诶，不要见外嘛。”那只猫咪蹲在地上，伸出温热的爪子搭在他膝盖上，软软地摇了摇。“说出来没准我能帮上忙。”

他见李知勋不理他，便用指尖抵着那尖锐的膝盖，小幅度地推了推，顿了顿，又推了推。

白皙的膝盖上泛起了一片粉。李知勋忍不住闭上眼睛：这人，怎么这么会撒娇啊。

“所以这就是你说的帮忙？”李知勋控制着自己翻白眼的冲动，面带愠色地瞥了一眼对面挽袖子的文俊辉。

“对呀。”文俊辉抽出纸巾擦了一遍桌面，开心得很认真。“俗话说，知己知彼，百战不殆。你既然要写关于螺蛳粉的歌，没认真品尝过它的味道怎么行？”

“放心，这顿哥请你。”他笑嘻嘻地把一次性筷子给冷着脸的李知勋递过去。

两大碗螺蛳粉热腾腾地上桌了，诱人的红油浮在浓郁的汤面上，边上点缀着花生米、酸豆角和木耳丝，两大块腐竹炸得金黄蓬松，像灿烂盛开的花，随着筷子的拨动摇曳在汤盆里。

文俊辉用筷子拌了拌汤粉，皱起眉头。“老板。”他放下筷子。“怎么没有酸笋？”

李知勋眉头一紧，刚要开口，就见罗老板从收银台后面艰难地挤出来，老花眼镜已经滑到汗涔涔的鼻尖上。“哎呀，这不是小李特地说不要加，我们就没敢放嘛。”

“螺蛳粉不放酸笋，么得灵魂啊！”文俊辉认真地瞪起了眼睛。

“没错！”罗老板激动得双手一拍，老花眼镜又往下蹭了蹭，几乎要从脸上滑下来。“而且我们家的酸笋，那是独门秘制，是我们品牌的大杀器啊！”

杀我大概是没什么问题。李知勋一口血哽在喉咙眼。他张嘴刚发出一个音节，就见文俊辉一脸“我懂你”的表情一掌拍上老板胳膊：“那我一定得试试啊！”

独门大杀器很快就端上来了，罗老板还热情地一人送了一个黑黝黝的大卤蛋。

“小伙子识货！”他冲文俊辉笑眯眯地竖着大拇指，又志得意满地拍着胸脯说：“我们家的卤蛋都是反复卤过三次的，试试，保证一口爱上。”

文俊辉谢过老板，转而看向李知勋：“你不来点？”

李知勋皱着眉，葱白的指头礼貌地挨着鼻尖，摇了摇头。

“你知道螺蛳粉的灵魂是什么吗？就是酸笋。”文俊辉惬意地吸溜了一口粉，又用筷子尖夹着那其貌不扬的土黄色小块对李知勋说。“你应该吃过不加酸笋的螺蛳粉吧？”

李知勋一张小脸冷冰冰的，微微颔首。

文俊辉往前伏着身子，胸膛抵在桌沿边上，脸往李知勋眼前怼：“喜欢吗？”

李知勋征楞了一秒，才反应过来对方说的是螺蛳粉。他佯装咳嗽，空拳抵在唇边，别过脸往后仰了仰，轻声说：“不喜欢。”

红透的耳尖恰好撞进文俊辉的视野里。有什么倏然加快了，砰砰砰，隔着肋骨撞在桌沿上。

“……为什么？”他不由自主地去追李知勋的眼睛。

李知勋觉得对面那道目光仿佛带着股荤腥的味道，把他逼得不知该看哪里。他攥了攥拳头，调整出平时冷漠的模样，淡然看着碗道：“吃不惯，太腥了。”

文俊辉眨眨眼，突然一拍大腿：“这就对了！”

李知勋吓一跳：“什么对了？”

“酸笋正好能够中和螺汤的腥味。”文俊辉夹了一小块酸笋放进半满的汤勺，递到李知勋面前。“试一下。”

李知勋捏着鼻子后退，警告的眼神刀子一样掷过去：“拿开。”

“就试一下嘛。”文俊辉歪头看他，突然蹦出一句沙雕又诗意的比喻：“酸笋的气味就像玫瑰的刺，不要因为惧怕刺，就错过了玫瑰的美啊。”

李知勋简直要气笑了：“你为了骗我吃这玩意儿，把毕生所学的修辞都用上了吧？”

文俊辉想了想，一脸认真地说：“就当是给它个机会，试一下。”

“如果不给它机会，它就没法证明自己。”他近乎执拗地举着那勺子，目光锲而不舍地锁着李知勋的眼睛。

“因为误会而错过的话，他会伤心的吧。”

他们坐在没有菜单的小店里，每一桌都有人大着嗓门聊天打屁，空气里弥漫的味道跟浪漫丝毫扯不上干系。头顶的白炽灯像是很久没有清理过，附着一层薄薄的油污，打出的灯光诡异地泛着灰黄调，落在文俊辉深刻的五官上，连拓在脸颊上的阴影都带了几分悒郁，可那双眼睛却黑亮异常，明镜一般倒映着李知勋的身影。

桌子底下紧握的拳头松开了，李知勋半垂着眼睫低下头去，就着那在空中停了许久的汤勺啜了一口。

那一小块笋片滑进他嘴里，带着微微的酸味和笋的清香，螺汤的泥腥味不见了，咸鲜的汤头变得柔和而灵动。

恍若一次意外的碰撞，却令彼此都从尘烬里闪出光。

“是不是很好吃?”文俊辉笑眯了眼睛，自顾自感叹道：“酸笋和螺汤简直就是绝配啊。”

李知勋看着那双眼睛里餍足的笑意，言不由衷地撇了撇嘴角。

倒也没有很好吃，只是让人有些上瘾罢了。


	4. 反转

04、反转

李知勋烦躁地拖着鼠标，漫无目的地在音轨上戳来戳去。

广告曲demo已经进入收尾阶段；酒吧的驻唱广受好评，甚至已经有了固定来捧场的客人；今天文俊辉的番茄牛肉饭也发挥出色，香味勾得李硕珉巴巴摇着他的大腿撒了很久的娇。

一切都很顺利，直到打那个电话前。

“知勋，听说你朋友在这个酒吧工作？”权顺荣拿着李硕珉给他的名片，满脸通红支支吾吾。“能帮我联系一下吗？”

李知勋盯着屏幕上那个熟悉得号码，指尖快把手机外壳蹭下去一层漆，才摁下拨出键。

对方接的很快：“喂？知勋？”

“……嗯。”

“是不是要我收工的时候顺路带点夜宵？”对方轻快地推测着，李知勋仿佛能看见电话那头胸有成竹的笑容。

“……”

“想吃拌饭还是炒年糕？不过今天我收的晚，怕赶不上好吃的那家店。”

“……”

“或者我回去给你煮拉面也行，很快……”

“……我有个朋友。”他咬了下嘴唇，决定截住对方热切的自言自语。

“嗯？”

“我把你的名片给他了。”

挂了电话后的李知勋一直在焦躁和失望中徘徊：文俊辉哪怕表现出一丁点不情愿，他都会将那张名片抢回来，即便是要跟发小打个头破血流。

可电话那头只沉默一会儿，便笑着说：“谢谢老板关照。”

他麻木地点着鼠标，音轨被打开、关上、又打开、又关上……等听到钥匙开门声时，李知勋恍惚地瞄了眼屏幕右下角，已经是凌晨3点半了。

他转过头，看见文俊辉站在门外，一身暗红色旗袍把长腿窄腰勾勒得幽邃硕长。

“还没睡？”文俊辉关上门，扶着墙弯腰脱鞋，一截紧实白皙的大腿从旗袍开叉中探出来，扎进李知勋眼睛里。

文俊辉换上门边的拖鞋，那还是之前超市买一送一时入的李知勋的码。李知勋盯着悬在外头的一小截脚后跟向自己移过来，淡淡的烟草味道轻飘飘撩过鼻尖。

一个厚牛皮纸信封出现在他的视野里。

他盯着那信封，有些恍惚地开口：“这是什么？”

“这两个月的租金。”

文俊辉的回答让他一愣，却接过信封淡淡瞄了一眼：“多了。”

“多的部分就当是这段时间照顾的酬谢吧。”文俊辉转身把挎包扔在沙发上，弯腰清理茶几上的空可乐瓶。“我找到合适的公寓了，过两天就搬。”

李知勋低下头，葱白的指尖把硬挺的牛皮信封捏出深深的褶痕。

“电饭煲什么的我就不拿了，嫌麻烦。”文俊辉从柜子里翻出一次性塑料袋，套在垃圾桶里。“还有忘了跟你说，上次我在小区超市抽奖中了一个自动汤煲，可能下周送过来……”

他想说也不必这么急这里多的钱都够你多住一个月。他想说新公寓在哪里以后有时间可以一起约饭喝酒。他想说要不我这房子租你一半这样也不用搬来搬去。

“……做法我都记在本子上了，你回头可以试一下。不麻烦，扔骨头倒水就行……”

李知勋喉结滚了又滚，却只发出一句干涩的话：

“一晚多少钱？”

文俊辉的背影倏然一僵。他直起腰，缓缓转过身来。

李知勋一张脸平静冷淡，眼神却带着一种湿漉漉的柔软落进文俊辉眼里。

“买你一晚多少钱？”

“你要哪种？”

“最贵那种。”

“我要换身衣服吗？”

“不用。”

“我妆都卸了，你等我一会……”

细白纤长的手指轻轻扯住文俊辉的手腕，又触电般马上松开。

“你这样就，就挺好的。”李知勋盯着茶几边上悬出来的那一小截脚后跟，轻声说。

然后他就被推倒了。

文俊辉一手一边撑在李知勋腰侧，把他压在沙发上。长睫毛扇子似的，在颧骨上扫落两片月牙型的阴影。

“要什么称呼？”

热息羽毛般打在李知勋鼻梁上，迅速在脸颊上扩散开一片灼热。

“……什么？”他盯着不知描摹过多少次的眼角，陡然生出抚摸上去的冲动。

“哥哥。老板。先生。宝贝。甜心。老公。偶吧……”文俊辉一字一句念得很慢，狐媚的眼睛牢牢盯紧他，成功捕捉到对方眼里倏然闪过的羞涩。

他无声地笑了笑，饱满的嘴唇在李知勋眼皮底下先微张成椭圆，再轻轻一碰一离，发出仿佛气泡浮出水面时瞬间破裂的声响：

“偶吧。知勋偶吧。”

“不准……”红潮从白皙的肤色深处涌出来，李知勋蹙着眉头想抗议，却被突如其来的吻封在嗓子眼里。

修长有力的手攀上李知勋的下巴，指节处的薄茧轻轻掠过他的皮肤，轻柔缠绵，仿佛生怕从绢一样的质地上钩出丝头。

他在文俊辉的吻里尝出了淡淡苦涩的烟草味道。柔软的舌头相互交缠，蹭过细密的齿床和湿润的黏膜，发出暧昧的声响。文俊辉微微后撤，却在唇瓣分离前一瞬重重地吮上他的下唇，尖牙不轻不重地咬了一口，微妙的刺痛感让他感到舒适。李知勋闭上眼睛，双手攀上文俊辉坚实宽阔的肩膀，在对方逐渐粗重的喘息里延续自己任性的沉溺。

他倆接着吻，手却没有停。旗袍领侧的盘扣顽固地抵抗着李知勋的手指。在他强行硬要扯开前，文俊辉拽着他宽松的运动短裤扯了下来，握住了早已昂扬挺立的性器，在他倒吸一口气的瞬间点起熊熊烈火。

文俊辉只稍稍揉捏了几下李知勋的性器，就低下头把它含了进去。浅淡的汗味在他唇齿间弥散开来，这让他更兴奋了，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴里勃发跳动的器官。

李知勋的胸口急剧地跳动，手抵着文俊辉肩头一个劲地颤栗着。快感一波波地从丹田袭来，向着四肢百骸涌去，穿透血管、肌肉，在皮肤表面涟漪一般扩散开来。李知勋白净的手指插入文俊辉浓密的头发里，含蕴着微妙而羞涩的情味。

当手指探进身体的隐秘之处时，李知勋绷得像根欲断的弦，小而尖细的下巴颏儿扬起来，划出优美的弧度。疼痛具象成冷汗，出现在白皙修长的脖子上，又被文俊辉温柔地吻掉了。李知勋睁开眼睛，水汽在漆黑的眸底里形成闪亮的环，明晃晃地沾染着诚恳的情欲，把文俊辉牢牢圈在中央。

他跪立在沙发上，膝盖蹭着文俊辉的胯骨。对方火热的唇在他肩颈游走，耳语比吐出的热息还要让他燥热难耐。

“偶吧，知勋偶吧……”

李知勋抬手去捂他的嘴，却在中途就被对方捏了掌心，拽着贴近滚烫的脸颊，柔软的唇梦游般滑过葱白的指尖。

盘扣都被扯开了，露出文俊辉修长的脖颈和坚实的胸膛。他掐着李知勋的腰，强而有力地控制、引导着他坐在自己早就硬得发疼的性器上。

被那粗硬的长物撕裂的同时，李知勋的眼泪也被逼出了眼眶，一滴两滴三滴，打落在文俊辉赤裸的胸膛上。

“……就，就不能，不，不上班吗？”他断断续续地捶着对方的手臂，任性又委屈地借题发挥。

温热的手心有些慌乱地抚上他的脸，帮他拭去眼角的泪，说出的话却像在逗小孩：“不上班谁养我啊。”

李知勋抬起头，文俊辉隔着氤氲的雾气看见了储堪在深处的坚定和诚恳。

“我，我养你啊。”

那句话打着颤儿，回荡在被喘息渲染得暧昧潮润的空气里。

文俊辉的手伸上来，抚摸着李知勋汗湿的鬓角，把他扣进一个混杂着梦呓的吻里。

“我会当真的。”

文俊辉把李知勋压进沙发里，一边温柔地吻着他，一边凶狠地操干他。他的性器在旗袍丝缎的反复摩擦下，直撅撅地蹭着文俊辉沟壑明显的腹肌。快感和钝痛交织着渗进他的肌肤、粘膜和津液里，填进他身体的每一寸缝隙和空白，直到装不下，逼出沙哑的呻吟和蚀白的粘稠。

文俊辉射出来时，呢喃着他的名字，狠狠一口咬在那根随着心跳轻微颤动的肋骨上。

文俊辉把熟睡的李知勋抱上床，帮他掖好被子，又盯着他看了许久。李知勋像猫咪一样蜷缩成小小一团，表情却是放松的，白皙的脸颊带着些少年气，连平日敏感冷傲的眼角也展平了，毫无防备地暴露着柔软的本质。

文俊辉在那微蹙的眉心上落下一个吻，起身出门打电话。

电话那头刚接起来就是一个控制不住的呵欠，语气很是不悦：“呀你小子最好有好消息，我他妈加班熬了三宿这刚睡了两小时……”

文俊辉修长的手指轻轻敲击着粗糙的水泥墙面，音色平缓：“哥，我想转文职。”

那头明显愣了一下：“怎么突然……”

“我遇到想陪着一起走的人了。”文俊辉站在阳台走廊上，看着远方天空云层里透出玛瑙般的朝阳。“我不想，也不能再过这样的日子了。”

仿佛被清晨微明的光线窥探了内心似的，他有些羞涩地低下头，指尖弹起落下，轻薄的尘埃附着在指节微凸的薄茧上。

那是长年用枪留下的痕迹。

“不能让他总提心吊胆地等我呀。”他状似无奈地说，语气里的甜蜜却齁得腻人。

平缓的电流声里是崔胜澈的沉默。

“等做完这个案子。”

文俊辉识相地静了几秒，果然等来了他哥汹涌的爆发：“等这个案子结了，你他妈给我上交警队报道去，文俊辉我他妈欠你的一早被你揪起来塞狗粮……”

文俊辉翘着嘴角挂了电话，伸了个懒腰撑在阳台上看着远方天空法兰绒般柔软艳丽的朝霞，心里记挂着身后房间里那人平稳细微的呼吸。

有人说，希冀翻转过来便是谎言。他轻轻呼吸着清晨新鲜的空气，翘起嘴角。

原来这话反过来，也能成立。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 构想脉络的时候想了很多很多，我很喜欢周星驰的《喜剧之王》，这次也想写一个平凡的带着烟火气的爱情故事。一个穷困潦倒的77，靠着酒吧驻唱和接口水歌的单子卑微度日，也没有放弃爱好和才华。卧底44的设定更多像浮萍，无牵无挂地出生入死，脑袋破了也只当小伤。两个人因为相遇，彼此落满灰烬的人生里闪出光华。这是一个因为遇到对的人，从生存者蜕变成生活者的故事，我自己非常喜欢，也希望大家喜欢。


End file.
